Episode 7432 (24th September 2010)
Plot Frantic Nick calls for an ambulance when he fails to rouse Natasha. Sophie and Sian tell the Websters about their jaunt. Sally's upset that she was the reason for their flight but still feels uncomfortable with their relationship. Leanne, Peter, Norris, Gail, Audrey and David see Natasha being stretchered into an ambulance. Nick reveals that she's taken an overdose. Gail offers sympathy but Nick turns on her, accusing her of reveling in Natasha's downfall. Leanne goes with Nick to the hospital. Gail's devastated. Sian's terrified as Kevin admits he's phoned her dad to let him know she's home. Ciaran advises Ryan to consider attending college somewhere away from Weatherfield as there's a big world out there. Leanne sits with Nick as they await news of Natasha in the hospital. Nick feels he's being punished for his past mistakes including Leanne's abortion. Leanne reminds him they were both young, saying they must forgive themselves and move on in life. Liz tells Michelle it's clear she's crazy about Ciaran and she should tell him how she feels before he leaves for good. Coy Michelle dismisses the idea. Gail and David discuss Gail's decisions about Natasha. David can't help but feel that it echoes the time Gail helped Tina get an abortion. Vinnie turns up at No.4 to collect Sian. He's angry with her for running away and orders her home. Sian blurts out that she and Sophie are in love and ran away to escape negative reactions. Vinnie's incredulous. Refusing to believe a word, he tries to drag Sian out. Sally and Kevin rush to her defence and send Vinnie packing. Sally tells the girls that, while she's not entirely happy about it, she accepts their love for each other and tells Sian she can stay with them. Audrey returns from a fruitless trip from the hospital. Taking in the aftermath of Natasha's suicide attempt, she confesses to Gail that she may have been too hasty in firing her. Gail is concerned that the attempt is yet another way for Natasha to keep Nick. Michelle can't bring herself to declare her feelings for Ciaran. The doctor tells Nick that Natasha's regaining consciousness. Nick goes to see her and reassures her everything will be okay. Natasha's too weak to respond. Nick's overcome with guilt. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Vinnie - Ian Dunn *Dr Pathani - Jace Desay Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and relatives' room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the hospital, Leanne comforts a distraught Nick as he waits to see if Natasha will pull through; and the Websters learn the truth about Sophie when Sian's father arrives. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,910,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts: "Natasha's stable." David Platt: "Well, that'll be a first." Category:2010 episodes